


Love Among Brothers

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After becoming a quartet, things happen, and naughtiness occurs among Nick, Brian, Howie, and AJ.





	Love Among Brothers

It had been a couple of years since the guys had become a quartet, after the exit of their oldest member. Things had been rough for a bit, but the four worked everything out, and were able to push forward and put new music out. It was during this tough time, that the four youngest members had discovered that their relationships had spread beyond platonic, mixed in with some touching and playing with each other on stage. 

“Howie, you free tonight man?” AJ looked at his best friend, wagging his eyebrows. He grinned watching Howie sigh loudly, but nod. 

“My room, 8pm” AJ nodded, eagerly clapping his hands. 

“Can you be any less subtle Alexander?” Howie just shook his head at his antics, as AJ bounced slightly. 

“Nope! Want you again” the neediness entered his tone, and Howie groaned. Another groan from behind him had both men turning around and smirking. 

“You okay there Nickolas?” AJ taunted, as he watched Brian grind up on Nick’s leg. The youngest whimpered and nodded, trying to pull Brian off. 

“Seems like I have grown a fifth appendage that won’t leave me alone” he gently snarked at Brian, who just gave him a megawatt smile. 

“Hey AJ, mind if you have a couple blondes join you guys?” Brian leered at the younger man, who moaned lightly. He traded looks with Howie, who nodded minutely. 

“Sure, Howie’s room 8pm” Nick and Brian nodded, as the four went off to do another interview, all leaving the holding room they had been in. 

The day passed exceedingly slow, at least that’s what the guys all thought. A day filled with interviews and press wasn’t what they would call fun, especially with the repeated questions. A few shared glances and leers later, and all four were on edge for what was to come. They shared a good meal filled with innuendos, no thanks to Nick and Brian, and much to the exasperation of Howie and AJ. 

“Get your asses to my room in half an hour. I want to see you three naked again” Howie growled, and he got three answering smirks. 

“Yes  _ Howard _ ” Nick leered, and Howie threw up his hands and stalked away. It had been a bit since he had been with any of them, but this would be the first time all four were together. 

It had started out innocently, the touching and playing had continued after their performances, leading to some light making out occasionally between two of them. Slowly they started realizing that their playing wasn’t so innocent, and it led to them beginning to sleep together. Nick and Howie one night, Brian and Nick the next. It had been happening in secret for about three months, before AJ had walked in on Brian and Howie fucking. The bearded man smirked, and asked Brian how his best friend was. 

“Fucking amazing” Brian panted out, shocking AJ and Howie. After that night, they all knew they were having sex, but had never done it as a foursome. AJ had been itching to try it, and that led to their current situation. He looked over at the blondes, who grinned. 

“Best way to get Howie horny is to get him annoyed. Makes for an amazing fuck” Nick snarked, and Brian and AJ nodded in agreement. 

“Why do you think we do it?” Brian asked rhetorically. 

The three separated, all going to their rooms to get ready for the night. They could all feel their cocks beginning to stir, knowing what would be happening in a little while. The half hour passed quickly, and AJ, Brian, and Nick found themselves in front of Howie’s hotel door. 

“The idiots think I can’t hear them” Howie grumbled to himself as he heard the three squabble about who was going to knock on his door. He quietly went over to his door, opening it, and leaning against the door jam. Howie watched as the three continued to argue, never noticing that Howie was looking at them. 

“You idiots!” he snarked out, and Nick,Brian and AJ looked up in surprise. They grinned, before pushing Howie into the room. 

“Damn Brian didn’t think it would be that easy” Nick looked at his best friend, who was now rubbing his hands up and down Howie’s chest. 

“Oof!” he got out, as AJ ran a hand across his impressive tent, hearing the shuddering breath that Nick let out. 

The room went quiet, as Brian sucked on Howie’s face, and AJ attacked Nick’s. A few minutes later they switched, and Nick attacked Brian’s and Howie went after AJ. A final switch had Nick sucking Howie’s face off, and AJ making out with Brian. As they all pulled away, the four groaned loudly. 

“Brian, shower, please” Nick rasped out, and the older blonde nodded. 

“After we are separate, I want us all together” Howie spoke, as AJ kissed his neck, nipping lightly. 

“Sure, that works” Brian stripped, and that caused all of them to do so, admiring each other’s bodies. Nick dragged Brian into the shower, turning the water on, and running his hand down Brian’s wet face. 

“Fuck I missed this” Nick panted out, as he ground against Brian’s wet body. The older man nodded, flipping over so Nick could have access to his ass. He whimpered feeling fingers slip in his loose hole, and Nick leaned down, nibbling on Brian’s ear, whispering, a needy tone to his voice. 

“Why you so wide loves?” Brian trembled, feeling Nick’s cock poking into his hole. 

“Wanted to make it easier. Used my toy to get wide for you, always want to be wide for you” Brian whined out, and Nick growled softly, nibbling on Brian’s neck. 

While the blondes were having fun, the best friends were not idle. Once the bathroom door had closed, Howie lasered onto AJ, stalking the younger man, pushing him down onto the bed. AJ grinned seeing the look in Howie’s eyes. 

“What do you want to do love?” AJ asked, and Howie smirked. 

“Want to 69?” he offered, and AJ’s eyes bugged, nodding rapidly. 

“Hell yes! Loves sucking you off!” Howie grinned, and laid on top of AJ, going right for his cock. He felt AJ beginning to tease and lick his cock. Howie whimpered, before doing the same to AJ’s cock. 

The two became a mess of sounds as they teased each other, licking and sucking on each other’s cocks, even going down to encase the balls, getting them nice and wet. 

“Howie…..always so full and thick and wide” AJ whimpered out as he stared at Howie’s cock. It was definitely thicker than his own, but Brian won the award for thickest. 

“Always AJ. Loves how long you are” Howie whined, as he tried to get AJ’s whole cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly. The room went silent as they each sucked each other to near explosion. Howie and AJ each blew their loads into the other’s mouth, swallowing eagerly. They pulled off each other, and sat up. 

“Want to go be with the blondes?” AJ asked, and took Howie’s hand as he nodded. 

“What’s going on in here?” Howie asked as they barged in, smirking at the scene in front of them. 

“Harder Nick, please” Brian begged, not realizing that AJ and Howie had walked in. Nick had been teasing him and fucking him slowly for the last bit, and he wanted more. His eyes widened as he felt a hand that wasn’t Nick’s on his cock. 

“Wha…” he looked down to see Howie stroking him off. AJ slipped behind Nick, and ran a finger down his ass. 

“Wanted to join in” he panted out, and Nick nodded, groaning loudly. Nick fucked Brian harder, as he felt AJ’s fingers in his ass, and Howie stroked Brian off. 

“Damn, this is amazing” Howie spoke from down below, getting an amazing view of the Nick sandwich that was happening. He watched as AJ continued to pump his fingers in Nick’s ass, before kneeling down, and starting to rim the younger blonde. Nick yelped feeling the tongue, but settled down. 

“Close” he whispered into Brian’s ear, and the older blonde nodded, also close. 

“Same here” Brian panted, as Howie’s stroking got faster. The bathroom became full of whines, whimpers, and pants as the two blondes neared their orgasms. Howie and AJ continued their movements, rimming and stroking the blondes. 

“BRIAN!! NICK!!” was howled out simultaneously, as the two blondes blew their loads, Nick into Brian, and Brian all over the bathroom wall, and Howie’s hand. AJ got up and moved away, as Nick pulled out of Brian. The two youngest joined Howie in cleaning off his hand, tasting Brian. 

“Let’s clean up, and order some food. Maybe watch a movie and snuggle” Howie suggested, and they all nodded. The four cleaned each other up, taking turns running the scrubbie up and down their bodies, knowing that their adventures may not have ended. They all dried off, and got pajama pants on. 

“Nick and AJ, pick the movie, Brian and I have the food” they all nodded, and went off to do what was needed. Forty minutes later, they were eating and snuggling, watching  _ Fast and Furious _ together. 

“Nickolas” Howie looked at the youngest, who had started tracing patterns on his thigh while watching the movie, getting dangerously close to his cock and balls. 

“Yes Howie?” Nick asked innocently, and Howie growled in response. Neither noticed AJ trailing a hand up Brian’s chest, rubbing his shoulders and neck. The older blonde whined softly, leaning his head over. AJ grinned, and buried his head in Brian’s neck, licking and sucking.

“Want you in my ass please” he whispered in Brian’s ear, and the blonde shivered, nodding. 

A few minutes later, and the movie was long forgotten. Howie had Nick on the bed on his back, legs spread, while AJ was on all fours. Brian probed his entrance, grabbing the lube and widening it. AJ whimpered softly, feeling the older blonde’s fingers. Brian widened the hole, and eased into AJ’s hole. 

“Fuck, so damn tight!” Brian groaned, and looked over as Howie plunged right into Nick’s hole, which was wide from AJ’s fingers and tongue. He looked at his brother, and both Howie and Brian grinned, as they fucked the two youngest. 

Nick and AJ whined and whimpered, as they were taken hard and fast, loving this side of their older brothers. Howie and Brian pounded into their brothers, hitting their prostates each time. Brian pulled AJ’s head back by his hair, while Howie leaned down and sucked and licked on Nick’s neck, nibbling on his ear. 

“Close” Brian and Howie whined out, as they felt their cocks thickening in their brother’s walls. The two cried out Nick and AJ’s names as they filled their holes with seed. Howie and Brian pulled out, flopping to the side of the bed. 

“Fuck that was amazing!” Nick pulled Howie into his arms, as Brian crawled into AJ’s. The four caught their breath, panting softly. They looked at each other, wide grins on their faces. 

“Damn we should have done this sooner!” AJ lamented, as he softly kissed Nick, while Brian and Howie leaned over and kissed. This led to shared kisses among them, before Howie settled his head on Nick’s chest, while Brian reversed his and AJ’s position, the younger man laying his head on the blonde’s chest. 

“We gonna do this more often?” Brian asked, and got three nods in response. 

“Hell yes! Cannot wait to do rougher scenes, and really get into it with you guys” Howie smirked, and saw the wanting in the two pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes of his lovers. 

The four knew they had something special together, that had developed organically and over time. As they snuggled, and fell asleep in each other’s arms, their minds wandered. They wondered how long this would happen, and each could not wait to do this all again soon. Brian, Howie, Nick, and AJ had made the best of a tough situation, and had found love among each other as brothers, something that would never be torn apart. 


End file.
